


Teasing and pleasing

by Alpha_nix



Series: The Teasing of Leon Kennedy (or even the reader) [1]
Category: Resident Evil
Genre: F/M, Reader is kinda a little shit, Smut just smut, Unprotected Sex, gets a little fluffy at the end, teasing and fucking, this is smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:15:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23608177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alpha_nix/pseuds/Alpha_nix
Summary: After a being on a mission for a month, Leon returns home. Your desperate for some human contact so you decide to tease Leon a little bit.
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Reader
Series: The Teasing of Leon Kennedy (or even the reader) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702246
Kudos: 36





	Teasing and pleasing

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored and horny that’s it

  
  


You waited eagerly for Leon to get back from his mission. It had been almost a month since last saw him and you desperately wanted to run into his arms, and do other adult things. You checked your watch, you realized you had about 2 hours before he got home. This gave you an idea however. Since Leon has been gone you’ve yearned for intimacy, and your new toys you got just didn’t feel the same. Maybe you’d give Leon a little surprise and a test to prove his love. You ran up the stairs to get ready for your boyfriend.

Leon slowly walked towards the door, tired after everything he went through. He approached the door and knocked on it. You smiled when you heard it both excited that he was home and that your sneaky little plan was going into motion. You knew he would be tired after his mission and probably would want to eat dinner then go straight to bed after you welcomed him home. You however knew how to get his motor running. Part one was to surprise him when he first walked in. You were wearing lingerie he bought for you last year on your guys' anniversary and you had been saving it for a special occasion. You opened the door. 

“Leon, your home!”, You said excitedly 

“Yeah”, he yawned,“wish I wasn’t tir-“, he stopped his sentence when he noticed what you were wearing. You however weren’t going to draw attention to it.

“Welcome home”, you said before going up on your toes, wrapping your arms around him then kissing him. Your right hand was placed very deliberately on the side the right side of his neck, this usually turned him on slightly but this combined with what you were wearing turned him on even more. 

You knew Leon would be just as desperate as you were. you two would have phone sex sometimes if Leon was available but unfortunately he couldn’t this mission so Leon was stuck using his hand which he quickly got tired of. Nothing compared to how good you felt when he would go inside you. His cock began to twitch slightly. You lingered in the kiss for a while waiting for a reaction from Leon, you knew you’d get one. You saw from the corner of your eye him grabbing toward your breast which would have made you moan but you pulled away from the kiss and from him before he could.

“I made some dinner, come on!”, you said pulling him into the apartment. This caught him off guard and he got a great view of your ass which he didn’t mind. You both sat down at the table. 

Leon scarfed down his food in a matter of seconds because he was hungry while you however took your time. You tried to make him focus on your breasts after he finished his dinner. Your nipples were hard and you were wearing no bra which made it better for Leon as he loved them. You licked your lips after every bite of food making him even more horny. You finally finished your food. 

“Mhhhm that was delicious”, you said stretching causing your breasts to bounce,“welp time for bed”

“I mean we don’t have to go to bed just yet”, he interjected,“maybe we could do something else?”

“Oh what possible would we do Leon?”, you said hovering over the table smiling at him. Leon’s cock began to harden and bulge formed in his pants, he loved it and hated it when you were coy with him. He walked over towards you.

“I think you know what I mean”, he said kissing you passionately, this distracted you however as he put a hand into your panties and rubbed your swollen clit.

“L-Leon”, you moaned surprised your checks flushing pink , breaking from the kiss and looking up at him. He just smiled at you as he watched your brow furrow from the stimulation. He let you stifle out a few more moans until you collapsed into him. 

“Do you want me to stop?”, he whispered in your ear causing a chill to go up your spine, you shook your head no, “good”, he replied carrying you up the stairs.

He placed you carefully on the bed as you undid the buckle on his pants and then pulled his pants down. You saw the bulge in his underwear and wanted him inside you. You gently traced a finger around his testicles causing him to groan. He then pulled them down to reveal his hard cock. You laid down on the bed removing your underwear. You started rubbing your clit making your pussy even more wet letting out a few small moans. He rubbed his shaft before climbing on top of you. 

He kissed you and ran his fingers through your hair before sliding himself inside you. You hadn’t felt him inside you for so long your walls immediately started to sputter causing him to groan. You wrapped your legs around him and he began to thrust into you. Your moans became louder and louder as each thrust became harder and faster. Each thrust sends a wave of pleasure throughout your body making you more sensitive by the second. 

“yes there right there, oh my god”, you moan and tilt your head back, your eyes rolling into the back of your head.

“Fuck you feel good,(Y/N)”, he groans out. You feel his cock pulsating inside you making you moan even louder, getting closer and closer to climax.

“Leon I’m gonna-gonna”, you moaned out looking into his blue eyes. He then started to rub your clit making you scream out in pleasure and orgasm causing you to shut your eyes. Your walls collapse around him and he shoots his seed inside you and all over your breasts groaning one last time.

Your legs fall on the bed as he rolls over collapsing next to you panting. His chest going up and down. You get up and take a shower to clean off before joining him again on the bed. 

You roll over and place your head on his chest. Feeling his heartbeat and chest slowly rise and fall. 

“I love you Leon”, you say quietly nuzzling his chest. 

“I love you too, (Y/N)”, he says as he takes his finger and pushes your hair back out of your face. He then kisses you goodnight. 


End file.
